Ceftolozane is a cephalosporin antibacterial agent. The antibacterial activity of ceftolozane is believed to result from its interaction with penicillin binding proteins (PBPs) to inhibit the biosynthesis of the bacterial cell wall which acts to stop bacterial replication. Ceftolozane is also referred to as “CXA-101”, FR264205, (6R,7R)-3-[(5-amino-4-{[(2-aminoethyl)carbamoyl]amino}-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-2-ium-2-yl)methyl]-7-({(2Z)-2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2-[(1-carboxy-1-methylethoxy)imino]acetyl}amino)-8-oxo-5-thia-1-azabicyclo[4.2.0]oct-2-ene-2-carboxylate, or (6R,7R)-3-[5-Amino-4-[3-(2-aminoethyl)ureido]-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-2-ium-2-ylmethyl]-7-[2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2-[(Z)-1-carboxy-1-methylethoxyimino]acetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid). As used herein, the term “ceftolozane” means (6R,7R)-3-[(5-amino-4-{[(2-aminoethyl)carbamoyl]amino}-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-2-ium-2-yl)methyl]-7-({(2Z)-2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2-[(1-carboxy-1-methylethoxy)imino]acetyl}amino)-8-oxo-5-thia-1-azabicyclo[4.2.0]oct-2-ene-2-carboxylate or (6R,7R)-3-[5-Amino-4-[3-(2-aminoethyl)ureido]-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-2-ium-2-ylmethyl]-7-[2-(5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl)-2-[(Z)-1-carboxy-1-methylethoxyimino]acetamido]-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid in its free-base or salt form, including a sulfate form. Unless otherwise indicated, the term “CXA-101” as used herein can refer to ceftolozane in any pharmaceutically acceptable form, e.g., ceftolozane in its free-base or salt form, including a ceftolozane sulfate salt form. Ceftolozane sulfate is a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of ceftolozane that can be combined with sodium chloride and other components to obtain an antibiotic composition suitable for administration by injection or infusion.
Antibacterial pharmaceutical compositions can include ceftolozane as a pharmaceutically acceptable salt formulated for intravenous administration. Ceftolozane sulfate is a pharmaceutically acceptable ceftolozane salt of formula (I) that can be formulated for intravenous administration or infusion.

U.S. Pat. No. 7,129,232 discloses ceftolozane and various ceftolozane salts. For example, a ceftolozane hydrogen sulfate salt is disclosed among ceftolozane salts that can be formed “with a base or an acid addition salt such as a salt with an inorganic base, for example, an alkali metal salt [e.g., sodium salt, potassium salt, etc.], an alkaline earth metal salt [e.g., calcium salt, magnesium salt, etc.], an ammonium salt; a salt with an organic base, for example, an organic amine salt [e.g., trimethylamine salt, triethylamine salt, pyridine salt, picoline salt, ethanolamine salt, triethanolamine salt, dicyclohexylamine salt, N,N′-dibenzylethylenediamine salt, etc.]; an inorganic acid addition salt [e.g., hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate, hydrogen sulfate, phosphate, etc.]; an organic carboxylic or sulfonic acid addition salt [e.g., formate, acetate, trifluoroacetate, maleate, tartrate, citrate, fumarate, methanesulfonate, benzenesulfonate, toluenesulfonate, etc.]; and a salt with a basic or acidic amino acid [e.g., arginine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, etc.].”
Antibiotic pharmaceutical compositions comprising a beta-lactam antibiotic compound (e.g., a cephalosporin) (i.e., an antibiotic compound possessing one or more beta-lactam moieties) can be administered with a beta-lactamase inhibitor (BLI) compound. For example, beta-lactam antibiotic compounds such as ceftolozane or other cephalosporin antibiotic compounds can be formulated with, and/or administered in combination with beta-lactamase inhibiting compounds (e.g., tazobactam and salts thereof) in order to mitigate the effects of bacterial beta-lactamase enzymes that can lead to bacterial resistance to antibiotic therapy. Tazobactam is a BLI compound approved for use in fixed dose combination with piperacillin in an injectable antibacterial product available under commercial names ZOSYN (U.S.) and TAZOCIN (e.g., in Canada, and the United Kingdom). Tazobactam sodium, a derivative of the penicillin nucleus, is a penicillanic acid sulfone having the chemical name sodium (2S,3S,5R)-3-methyl-7-oxo-3-(1H-1,2,3-triazol-1-ylmethyl)-4-thia-1azabicyclo[3.2.0]heptane-2-carboxylate-4,4-dioxide. The chemical formula is C10H11N4NaO5S and the molecular weight is 322.3. The chemical structure of tazobactam sodium is:

Ceftolozane can be formulated with tazobactam in antibiotic compositions called CXA-201 (ceftolozane/tazobactam for injection), comprising ceftolozane and tazobactam in a 2:1 weight ratio between the amount of ceftolozane active and the amount of tazobactam acid, regardless of the salt forms of these compositions (e.g., 1,000 mg of ceftolozane active can be included in about 1,147 mg of ceftolozane sulfate). CXA-201 compositions include an amount of tazobactam in a pharmaceutically acceptable form providing 500 mg of tazobactam acid per 1,000 mg of ceftolozane active as a composition formulated for injection, or for reconstitution prior to parenteral administration. In one product presentation, CXA-201 can be provided in a single container comprising ceftolozane sulfate and tazobactam sodium, administered by reconstituting a container-unit dosage form container of solid CXA-201 to form a reconstituted injectable formulation. In one presentation (e.g., for treatment of certain urinary tract infections and/or certain intra-abdominal infections), each unit dosage form container of CXA-201 can contain 1000 mg of ceftolozane active (free base equivalent weight, e.g., provided as a pharmaceutically acceptable salt such as ceftolozane sulfate) and sterile tazobactam sodium at a quantity equivalent of 500 mg of tazobactam free acid, in a solid form. In another presentation (e.g., for treatment of hospital acquired/ventilator-associated bacterial pneumonia (HABP/VABP)), a CXA-201 product can include a unit dosage form container providing 2,000 mg of ceftolozane active (e.g., as an equivalent amount of ceftolozane sulfate) and 1,000 mg of tazobactam acid (e.g., as an equivalent amount of tazobactam sodium). CXA-201 compositions display potent antibacterial activity against various gram-negative infections such as, for example, complicated intra-abdominal infection (cIAI), complicated urinary tract infection (cUTI), or hospital acquired/ventilator-associated bacterial pneumonia (HABP/VABP).
As disclosed herein, ceftolozane was initially found to be chemically unstable in certain lyophilized compositions evaluated during the development of CXA-101 and CXA-201 pharmaceutical compositions. For example, ceftolozane had a residual rate of about 51% in the absence of a stabilizing agent during both a 3 day stability test at 70 degrees C., indicating loss of almost half of the ceftolozane during the test (Example 2, Table 2A control sample), and a 5.88% reduction in ceftolozane purity during a 7 day stability test at 60 degrees C. in the absence of a stabilizing agent (Example 2, Table 2B control sample). Second, the formation of a number of additional ceftolozane degradation products formed during the preparation of initial compositions was observed by additional peaks using high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) during stability tests of ceftolozane alone (e.g., Peak P12 in Table 4 of Example 3, and the RT63′ peak in Table 15 of Example 8), and testing of compositions with tazobactam and ceftolozane formed by co-lyophilization of ceftolozane and tazobactam (e.g., RRT 1.22 peak in Tables 12 and 13 of Example 7a). Accordingly, there remains an unmet need to identify formulations and manufacturing methods that effectively stabilize ceftolozane both in a solid and liquid form to provide suitably stable pharmaceutical compositions comprising ceftolozane and tazobactam (both in a powder form for reconstitution and in a reconstituted form for parenteral delivery). These formulations should address the need to provide pharmaceutical compositions having desired levels of ceftolozane and tazobactam potency, as well as levels of impurities that are therapeutically acceptable for parenteral administration.